Inner Turmoil
by Belles7
Summary: "Tell Shishou Code-I has been breached. I'm gonna try to fix things." No one ever imagined Sakura to have a secret like this. The only person who had a tiny taste of Sakura's secret was Ino and that was during the chunin exams. Watch as Konoha's talented medic/strong kunoichi's secret is unveiled. She's no longer the plain Jane everyone thought she was.


**Inner Turmoil**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>"Tell Shishou Code-I has been breached. I'm gonna try to fix things." No one ever imagined Sakura to have a secret like this. The only person who had a tiny taste of Sakura's secret was Ino and that was during the chunin exams. Watch as Konoha's talented medic/strong kunoichi's secret is unveiled. She's no longer the plain Jane everyone thought she was.

_FYI:_ This takes places from the manga, chapter 693, where Sasuke attacks Sakura and puts her under a genjutsu.

* * *

><p><strong>*Chapter 1: Code I Breached<strong>

"You really are damn annoying," Sasuke said, turning around to look at the pinkette who declared her love for him _again_. In a flash, he appeared in front of Sakura and jabbed his hand through her chest. He clenched his bloodied hand into a fist, pulling his fist out of the hole in her chest.

Tears streamed down Sakura's face as she fell down, unconscious. Kakashi stared down at Sakura, who easily fell prone to Sasuke's genjutsu.

"You didn't need to put her in a genjutsu!" Naruto shouted, standing several feet away from them. He glared at Sasuke. A few seconds later, Sasuke and Naruto disappeared to fight each other. All Kakashi could do was stare at the empty spots his students once occupied.

…

Sasuke and Naruto were standing across each other at the End of Tears.

"Naruto, I will kill you."

"Sasuke."

…

Meanwhile, Sakura was stuck in Sasuke's genjutsu.

"S-sasuke," she croaked, reaching for him as he walked away from her.

"You're pathetic, Sakura. There's no reason for you to love me. I've never loved you and I never will. Your love for me is a useless fantasy," Sasuke said, disappearing. Soon, Sakura was left lying in the dark, bleeding with a hole in her chest. Her arms were spread out as she stared at nothing. Tears streamed down her face.

"I really am pathetic. All I can do is cry."

"Yeah, you _REALLY _are pathetic, Sakura."

The pinkette tried to sit up, but couldn't. Her body was heavy; gravity was keeping her flat on her back. She couldn't even move a finger much less turn her head. She struggled to part her lips, asking, "Who's there?"

"Oh no one important," the voice said.

Sakura shifted her emerald eyes, but all she could see was black.

The voice laughed. "You know what's really disappointing, Sakura? You. I mean, just look at the facts. You're the Hokage's apprentice, a so-called talented medic, a kunoichi with a supposedly skillful set of techniques, but look at you. You're pitiful, weak, and very disgusting in my eyes. You could do much better than this."

"Who are you?" Sakura spat out, looking around. "Show yourself! Stop hiding!"

"Hold your horses, Sakura. I'll get to that part," the voice replied. "This is all a genjutsu cast by what used to be _our_ beloved crush, but he's no longer _my _crush. He's _your_ unending crush. When are you going to get over that boy, Sakura? I thought we talked about this?"

A wave of chills washed over Sakura as she realized who this was. "I-Inner?"

"Bingo!" the inner exclaimed with joy. Suddenly, a beam of light shined on Sakura causing her to shut her eyes from the sudden exposure to bright light. The beam of light moved to her right and standing several feet away from her was Sakura's inner, smiling sinisterly in the light. She looked exactly like Sakura.

"W-what are you doing here?" Sakura stuttered. She tensed as the inner slowly walked toward her.

"What's with that question? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"How did you get here, inner?" Sakura questioned.

Standing in front of Sakura, the inner pulled out a kunai. She cocked her head as she traced a finger over the sharp form of the kunai. "Did you really forget, Sakura? I can easily appear in genjutsu."

"I didn't forget about that, inner. I'm talking about the seal. How did you undo it?" Sakura asked.

The inner shook her head. "It was all you, Sakura. You did it. I just happened to take the opportunity when I saw it. Your emotions, I tell you, it's all thanks to your emotions."

Sakura wore a confused look.

The inner sighed. "Your emotions were off the chart and that affected the seal's strength. The seal feeds off you. If you're weak, the seal's weak. If you're strong, the seal is strong. Like I said, I took the chance to escape from the seal and now I'm here. Unfortunately, I don't think the seal's been undone yet."

Sakura saw the dark glint in her inner's eyes. Even though it was her face and her body, it was someone completely different. The inner bent down, inching her face closer to Sakura's. "Undo the seal, ne?"

Sakura shut her mouth as a form of rejection. The inner arched her brow. "You're in no position to deny me, Sakura. Undo the seal and I'll help you with your problem."

"I don't have a problem," Sakura replied firmly.

The inner scoffed. "While you and I are busy bickering in this illusion, Sasuke and Naruto are out there ripping each other to pieces. You want them to stop, don't you? I can stop them."

"They don't need your help," Sakura spat out, shutting her eyes. She didn't want to look at her inner. "I won't undo the seal."

The inner chuckled. "I guess we'll have to do it my way." She stabbed the kunai in Sakura's arm.

A scream of pain echoed in the dark abyss.

…

Kakashi shook Sakura's limp body. Why was she screaming? Why were there bloody cuts appearing on her arms? What was going on in the genjutsu?

"Sakura, Sakura, wake up! It's just a genjutsu!"

The unconscious kunoichi screamed and gasped for air. It was as if she was drowning. Kakashi looked around, wondering if he should find Sasuke. He stood up, feeling dizzy from the earlier fight.

…

The inner hovered over Sakura and said, "Now, now, Sakura, stop being so stubborn and just undo the seal. Do that and I'll stop hurting you."

Sakura shook her head, only to whimper in pain as the kunai pierced her hand.

"As weak and pathetic as you come off, you're quite strong-willed. I'm going to take my time breaking you to pieces, Sakura."

…

Kakashi spotted two forms lying on the ground next to the waterfall. He hurried as fast as he could, wincing from the pain in his body. Hopefully, those boys hadn't killed each other yet. As he neared them, he could see their chests rising up and down in a quick manner. They had completely exhausted themselves with their skin looking black and blue. Red blood decorated their face, arms, and shirts. Kakashi stood in front of the duo.

Naruto chuckled, soon clutching his ribs in pain. "I got him, Kaka-sensei."

"Hn."

Kakashi made a relieved face behind his mask, but soon remembered Sakura. He stared at Sasuke, noticing that his arm was missing just like Naruto. "What did you do to Sakura, Sasuke?"

"She's still stuck in there?"

"Yes and things are looking bad."

Naruto made a worried face. "What's wrong?"

…

"S-s-stop," muttered Sakura.

The inner smiled, getting off Sakura. "That's much better, Sakura. Rest assured. I'll make sure to give them a good beating for you."

Sakura exhaled uneasily. If she didn't want to die, she'd have to unseal her inner. She struggled to lift her hands and the inner held a finger, signaling for her to stop. "Let me lighten the atmosphere first." Suddenly, Sakura felt lighter. The heavy force was gone.

"Continue, Sakura," the inner instructed.

Sakura sat up to undo the seal and a few seconds later, the inner giggled in glee. She flexed her fingers and sheathed the kunai in her hand. "I can feel it. I can finally appear in the flesh now. Let's get out of here."

…

Sakura opened her eyes with a gasp. She was lying on the hard ground and winced when she realized that her arms were covered in cuts, some light and some severe. She forced herself to sit up and looked around, Kakashi was missing. She brought a hand to her chest where Sasuke had injured her in the genjutsu. There was no hole there.

Sakura looked at her wrist and performed a seal. "I really did unleash her," she whispered in horror. She scrambled onto her feet, running to Naruto and the others.

…

"Sakura-chan! You're here!" Naruto exclaimed, still lying on the ground. "Are you okay?"

Sakura smiled, walking closer to them. "Yeah. It wasn't a very nice genjutsu though." She eyed the silent Sasuke. Kakashi stared at Sakura, noticing that the cuts were gone.

"You think you can heal us?" Naruto asked. "Our arms are missing. Can't you do some sort of limb regeneration thing?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. I could try. Geez, you guys just had to fight. More trouble for me, baka!" She walked past Kakashi, who continued observing. He wasn't sure what was wrong with Sakura, but he knew something was wrong. She was acting like she was okay.

She bent down onto her knees next to Naruto as chakra glowed around her hands. "Since I'm nice, I'll help you, Naruto."

"Thanks Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled. "No problem." She stared at Sasuke, smiling at him now. Sasuke looked away, tired as hell. What the hell was her problem? Wasn't she supposed to be emotionally in shock or something like that?

Right as Sakura's glowing hands were about to touch Naruto's chest, a kunai came spiraling between her hands and Naruto's chest. Sakura lurched backwards and the kunai pierced the ground next to Sasuke's head.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked, bewildered. Kakashi got into a defensive stance.

"NARUTO! YOU FUCKING BAKA!" Sakura's voice shouted. "Don't let her touch you!"

Naruto spotted another Sakura standing on top of Senju's head and said, "H-huh? Why are there two Sakura-chan?"

"That almost hit my head," Sasuke muttered, eyeing the kunai.

Kakashi quickly stood in front of Sasuke and Naruto with a kunai in his hand. He stared at the Sakura still sitting on the ground, weary of her movement. Sakura dusted her clothes. "Kaka-sensei, why are you acting like this? It's me, Sakura."

"Take another step and I'll kill you," he warned. "You're not the real Sakura."

The inner cocked her head. "And here I thought I had you fooled, sensei. How'd you know?"

"You don't have any cuts."

The inner laughed. "Good eyes. How about you lend me them?" She whipped out a kunai, twirling it around her finger. She ceased its twirling and pointed the tip at him. Before she could charge at him, the real Sakura descended from above and kicked her feet at the ground causing large tremors. Kakashi hopped onto a nearby cliff. Sasuke and Naruto were tossed into the air.

"Sakura-chan! Help us!"

"Why kick right in front of us?" Sasuke asked, flying in the air. He jerked to his left, dodging a chunk of the ground.

Naruto and Sasuke were falling back to the ground again. Naruto shut his eyes, waiting for the hard impact, but opened his blue eyes in surprise at the soft, mushy feel beneath him and Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun! Are you okay?" the slug asked.

"Ah! Katsuyu, you're here?" Naruto asked. "I'd turn my head to look at you but I'm in pain so I can't."

"Sakura-san summoned me." The slug dispersed into its numerous forms and began to heal Naruto and Sasuke.

A loud thundering sound echoed the place as Sakura fought her inner, both of them marking the ground with craters. The inner escaped into the forest with Kakashi following her; Sakura rushed back to Naruto and Sasuke, panting.

"Katsuyu, tell Shishou code-I has been breached. I'm going to try to fix," Sakura informed.

"Let me heal you first before you go!" Katsuyu exclaimed.

"There's no time!" Sakura shouted as she dashed into the forest.

"What's code-I?" Naruto asked, worried. "What has Sakura-chan been hiding from me? Does Kakashi-sensei know?"

"I cannot tell you at the moment, Naruto-kun. Please wait until Sakura-san returns. I have already notified Tsunade-sama. She will be here shortly."

Sasuke simply stared at the sky. _So Sakura had her own things too?_

* * *

><p>AN: It's been a while since I've wrote a SasuSaku fic. I got sucked into the Itasaku movement. LOL ;)

Reviews would be nice. If you want to write it, that is. If you like it, i'll update more; if not...meh?


End file.
